


I Think I've Been Here Before

by lornrocks



Series: College AU [1]
Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: College, Drabble, Heroes, M/M, angsty, tbc, timelineissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and his mom have a chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I've Been Here Before

There's a fine line between an interest in something, and a flat out obsession, and it seems that as of late, Peter has been obsessed with a certain someone. He hates himself for it, and he knows it's wrong, but he thinks about it all the same.

He's sitting in his kitchen with his mother, both of them drinking hot drinks to battle the late November chill. It's been almost a year since the carnival incident and Peter has only seen Sylar a handful of times, and most of the time, he was the one who initiated it.

After a brief stay at Peter's apartment, Sylar left, thanking the medic and then disappearing, and Peter finds himself wondering about the other man on days when the wind is blowing just a bit too hard and the sky is too dark.

So when he's sitting here, with his mom, he can't help but say, out of the blue, "I wonder if Sylar is doing okay."

Angela looks up, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Don't tell me you're actually worried about him, Peter."

He tries to stop the frown before it spreads across his face, he really does, but his mother catches on before he can hide his expression.

"Oh, _Peter_ ," she sighs, more exasperated than angry. "One good deed does not redeem him, not after all he's done."

The empath stares for a long, long time at his mother, before finally, he opens his mouth to speak.

"Ma, there's something you should know. When I went to save him from Matt Parkman, we were trapped inside of this- nightmare, I guess- for what seemed like five years."

Angela opens her mouth to speak, but Peter holds up a hand.

"And while we were there, we actually got to know each other. He's not what you think he is, Ma, he's just lost, and he really does want to change." He nods his head once, as if deciding on something. "I forgave him for what he did to Nathan. It's how we got out."

To his mother's credit, she doesn't immediately start screaming, but instead, watches her son with weary eyes. When she doesn't say anything, he continues.

"And you know what? I don't care what anyone else says. Gabriel doesn't deserve to be left alone, not after all he's been through, when he just wants to help."

"Peter-"

"-I'm going to go find him. I want him to..." He trails off when he realizes he's isn't one hundred percent sure what he wants. "-I guess I just want him to be here, with me."

Angela's face softens, but her eyes remain sharp.

"Peter, just because you spent some time in a dream with this man is no reason for you to think you're in love with him."

He tries to deny it, but he finds he can't, and suddenly, it's like someone turned a light switch on, and he gets it. That would explain everything, at least, recently. But there is something nagging at the back of his head, something he knows he should have told his mom sooner.

_He remembers a time, when Sylar was staying with him, when he was making the other man tea and he automatically put in two sugars. When he hands it to the other man, he just takes a sip, smiles, and murmurs, "You remembered."_

"Ma," he says, snapping out of it, "There's something else you should know." She sighs and picks up her cup, warming her hands against the heated ceramic mug, nodding her head for Peter to continue. He takes a deep breath.

"Texas wasn't the first time I met Sylar, I knew him before that."

Angela stops mid sip and looks up, clearly surprised, and Peter's gaze goes to the ceiling.

"The truth is, Gabriel and I dated in college."

Angela's cup falls to the ground with a loud crash.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ a long time ago.


End file.
